


Schnee der auf die Feenflügen fällt

by goldtropfen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Canon - Anime, Fairy Yuri Plisetsky, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M, Mercenary Otabek Altin, Slow Burn, ish?
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtropfen/pseuds/goldtropfen
Summary: Nach Jahren der Abwesenheit kehrt Otabek in sein Heimatdorf zurück.Unterwegs muss er jedoch eine Fee retten. Seine Prinzipien werden auf die Probe gestellt, sein Mut und seine Stärke.Und ganz unerwartet sein Herz.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Allerherzlichsten Dank an meine Beta, Inspiration, gute Freundin und alles, alles, alles iriarty!  
> Ohne sie wäre Überhauptnichts zur Stande gekommen. 
> 
> Also ein Hooooch auf dich! <3  
> http://iriarty.tumblr.com/

Seit Tagen hat es geschneit.  
Der Schnee lag in den ersten Tagen knöchelhoch, dann ging zum Knie.  
Bittere Kälte kroch unweigerlich unter die Knochen. Diese eisige Kälte wenn der Winter anfängt es ernst zu meinen. Wenn die Hunde gegen die sternklare Nacht jaulten.  
Wenn der See hinter dem Kornfeld ganz zufror, hieß es früher immer, die Eisfee sei ins Dorf gekommen. Am nächsten Morgen freute sich der kleine Otabek schon auf die sonderbare Muster aus Atem  
und Licht auf den Glasscheiben.  
Als Kind war er überzeugt, das die Eisfee seine Großmutter gewesen sein muss. Mit runden, weichen Gesicht. Die weißen Haare im Nacken als Knoten fest gebunden. In der Nacht legte sie leise eine hauchdünne Silberdecke über die Dächer und Bäume. Ihr Kleid glitzerte im Mondlicht in allen Regenbogenfarben.  
Sie würde ihn warm anlächeln und wie selbstverständlich sofort in einer herzlichen Umarmung schließen. Sie würde ihn sanft über den Kopf streichen und Lokum anbieten.

Mittlerweile wusste Otabek das die Wahrscheinlichkeit jemals eine Fee anzutreffen wohl unwahrscheinlich gering war. Vielleicht am Anfang, als er in die weite Welt auszog um nach Glück zu suchen,  
hatte er noch ehrlich auf ein Wunder gehofft. Doch das Söldnerdarsein trieb jegliche Naivität ganz schnell raus. Spätestens wenn man das erste Mal in einer dunklen Gasse dem Tod in die Augen sah.

Sein Pferd Sajsan trug ihn jetzt nach Jahren der Abwesenheit durch die Eislandschaft in die kleine Heimat zurück. Durch die unendliche Stille die nur frisch gefallener Schnee zaubern kann.  
Er erwischte er sich bei dem kindischen Gedanken, das wohl die Eisfee in der Nacht da gewesen sein muss. So philosophierte Otabek noch wie seltsam es war, durch die vertraute und doch längst vergessene Gegend aus seiner Jugend zu reiten.  
Als Sajsan plötzlich die Ohren aufstellte und zwei Herzschläge später die himmlischer Ruhe mit verzweifelten Schreien zerstört wurde. Sein Pferd fing an zu schnaufen und bockte nach hinten. 

Otabek schimpfe im Inneren.  
Schreie bedeuteten meist eine gewaltsame Auseinandersetzung und Einmischen hieß immer Ärger.  
Sein überproportionales Sinn nach Gerechtigkeit hat ihn schon Probleme mit dem neuen König Leroy eingebracht. Am Ende erklärte ihn Jean-Jacques kurzerhand für vogelfrei und Otabek blieb nicht anderes übrig als mit kaputtem Stolz im Heimatdorf ausharren. 

Wieder Geräusche. Diesmal mehr ein verzweifeltes Jammern.

Sein Pferd spürte die Unentschlossenheit, schnaufte wieder laut auf und fing an der Stelle zu tänzeln. Das flaue Gefühl im Magen verstärkte noch mehr den Wunsch ohne umzusehen in die  
gegenseitige Richtung zu fliehen.  
Zurück ins Dorf. Ins Warme. Einfach nur nach Hause.

Doch aus irgendeinem Grund stellte er sich plötzlich vor, wie die Großmutter Eisfee vor Verzweiflung ihr Gesicht verziehen würde. 

In nächsten Moment riss Otabeck schon an den Zügeln scharf nach rechts und setzte mit einem riesigen Sprung ins Galopp ein. Je näher er kam, desto deutlicher wurden auch andere,  
tiefere Stimmen nebenbei zu hören.  
Das schwere nasse Kalt der Äste peitschte Otabek ins Gesicht. Es war in Ordnung.  
Der Wunsch wegzulaufen wandelte sich plötzlich um in das pochende Verlangen zu retten. Irgendwo am Rande des rationales Denken wusste er, das die ganze Aktion noch garantiert viel Leid mit sich bringen würde. Er war seit Tagen unterwegs und inzwischen völlig übermüdet, unterernährt und halluzinierte bestimmt schon. 

Doch dann brach sein Pferd durch das Unterholz in die Lichtung ein und Otabek sah plötzlich  
nur noch Augen. Harte, grüne Soldatenaugen starrten ihn an.

Bis sein Gehirn die gesamte Szenerie verarbeitet hatte, war Sajsan praktisch schon auf die andere Seite gesprintet und Otabek musste sein gesamtes Körpergewicht nach hinten werfen um den Gaul um neunzig Grad zurück zu drehen. 

Mit Schaum vorm Maul wandte sich das Pferd auf den Hinterbeinen, kippte dabei fast auf die Seite, doch fand schnell das Gleichgewicht erneut. Mit dumpfen Aufstoß der Hufen stand es felsenfest wieder auf der Erde. Obwohl jung, war Sajsan an extreme Kampfsituationen gewöhnt und wusste voll und ganz seinen Herrn zu vertrauen. 

Mitten im Schnee saß ein Mädchen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Otabek es würde in roten Flammen aufgehen. Nein, nur die Abendsonne spielte ein Streich.

Drumherum standen vier Männer mit Äxten und Fackeln gewappnet. Allein an der Haltung war sofort deutlich das es keine Kämpfer waren, sondern entweder übereifrige Ordnungshüter aus dem Dorf oder auch Landstreicher auf der Suche nach leichter Beute.

Mit kurzem Aufschrei drückte Otabek seine Fersen die Seiten des Tieres und das Pferd setzte mit voller Wucht nach vorne. 

Drei von den Männern ging das Geschehen eindeutig zu schnell. Sie standen mit schockiertem Gesichtsausdruck ohne sich zu rühren.  
Doch der vierte schüttelte kurz mit dem Kopf und ging mit der Axt auf Sajsan los. Der Mann mit der Axt stolperte ungeschickt voran. Er versuchte die Pferdebeine zu treffen.  
Er verließ sich eindeutig mehr auf die Körperstärke als irgendwelche Kampftechnik.

Jetzt war es wiederum an der Zeit für Otabek seinen Gefährten zu vertrauen. Heute sollte niemand durch sein Schwert sterben. Für komplizierte Ausweichmanöver war die Distanz zu kurz.  
Fürs Gutreden zu spät. 

Otabek wollte doch nur das Mädchen retten.  
Er schloss kurz die Augen und hoffte die Wärme der Sonne auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Sie verschwand gerade hinter dem Horizont.

Das Pferd wieherte spitz. Schlug mit den Vorderbeinen aus. 

Der Angreifer ging zwar zu Boden, dafür setzten sich die anderen Drei in Bewegung.  
Das Mädchen schien ebenfalls aus der Starre zu erwachen. Es streckte instinktiv die Arme entgegen.  
Es gab nur einen Versuch.  
Otabek kippte aus dem Sattel zur Seite und stand für eine Sekunde still um das Mädchen hoch zu sehen. In der nächsten, versuchte er schon das neue Gewicht ausbalancieren und Sajsan wenigstens  
in eine ungefähre Richtung zu lenken. 

Hinter ihnen schimpfe jemand lautstark.

Der Wind pfiff Otabek um die Ohren. Das Adrenalin ließ ihn nicht richtig aufatmen.  
Die ganze kalte Welt schrumpfte nur noch auf den bebenden Körper in seinem Arm.

 

So ritt er bis es dunkel wurde und der erschöpfte Sajsan nur noch trabte. Schließlich blieben sie unter einer großen weinenden Weide stehen. Otabek spürte wie der muskulöse Rücken des Tieres mit leichten Tremor zitterte. 

Er stieg in einer fließenden Bewegung vom Pferd ab. Das blonde Mädchen, halb ohnmächtig, wäre fast dabei herunter gefallen. Otabek stürzte es an den Schultern und sie sanken zusammen in den Schnee.

Erst jetzt merke Otabek wie am Ende seiner Kraft er war. Er biss sich in die Innenseite der Wange. Während das Blut seinen Mundraum füllte, erlaube er der Panik sich in der Brust auszubreiten.  
Allein mit einer Verletzten im Wald, ohne Verpflegung, ohne sicheren Schlafplatz.  
Zurück ins Dorf konnte nicht riskieren. Die nächste Stadt lag zwei Tage ununterbrochenes Reiten entfernt. Sogar wenn sie den Weg lebend schaffen würden, war da immer noch die Sache mit Jean-Jacques.

 

So saß er, wie es schien eine Ewigkeit in der dunklen Nacht.  
Der Himmel war ganz bedeckt, nicht mal Sternenlicht wollte ihn aufmuntern. Schade eigentlich, er hätte wenigstens ein mal ihr Gesicht richtig sehen wollen. Nur die Nase, dünner Mund und die Augen waren schemenhaft erkennbar.  
Ihre Fußgelenke waren unnatürlich verdreht. Er strich vorsichtig über die Knöchel.  
Der Körper auf seinem Schoß gab eine Mischung aus Stöhnen und ersticktem Gurgeln vor sich. Otabek konnte als Antwort nur schwer seufzten. Sie würden es wohl nicht schaffen, doch hat sie gerade geblinzelt?

„Hey, aufwachen!“, er tätschelte leicht gegen die kalte Wange. „Gibt es jemanden der dir helfen kann? Wo soll ich dich hinbringen?“ Der Kopf lag schwer in seiner Hand. Die Augenlider flatternden tatsächlich. Wenn alles gut lief, würde heute wirklich niemand sterben.  
Otabek wollte schon noch einmal fragen, als es von unter krächzte: „Bring mich zu Lilia.“

„Wo ist sie? Wo kann ich sie finden?“

Hinter dem Kornfeld, am See.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebste Beta ist die Beste *-*  
> http://iriarty.tumblr.com/

Er klopfe drei Mal gegen eine schwere Eichentür.   
Das Haus vor ihn sah nicht nur unbewohnt, sondern schon halb zerfallen aus. Doch das war auch das einzige Haus weit und breit, außerdem hatte Otabek einfach keine Kraft mehr nach Alternative zu suchen.   
Das Mädchen auf seinem Arm wurde zunehmend schwerer und seine völlig durchnässten Füße spürte er schon seit Langem nicht mehr.

Zu seiner Überraschung sprang die Tür jedoch fast sofort mit Schwung auf.   
Eine vermummte Gestalt stand im dunkleren Inneren. Kein Ton war zu hören.

Eine Weile verharrte Otabek auf der Schwelle, um dann vorsichtig das Mädchen entgegen zu heben.  
„Ich habe hier...Ich suche Lilia? Sie sollte helfen können...“

Die Gestalt gab einen zischenden Laut von sich und trat zur Seite.   
Sollte er da jetzt wirklich rein?   
Im Grunde konnte es ja nicht mehr schlimmer werden. Otabek dachte kurz an den alten Dolch im rechten Stiefel und machte einen großen Schritt rein.

Während die Tür wie von alleine zu ging, erleuchtete das Haus plötzlich im warmen Feuerlicht.   
Der rote Kachelofen in der Ecke spendete nicht nur Licht, sondern auch die herrliche Wärme im Zimmer. Seine Schultern wurden leicht taub beim Auftauen. 

Otabek sah vor sich eine große, dünne Frau stehen.   
Und wenn es kein Abbild einer höfischen Hauslehrerin war! Solche hatte er im Königshaus genug gesehen. Die spitzen Augenbrauen, Mundwinkel nach unten, der arrogante Blick waren wie geschaffen, um für Disziplin und Ordnung zu sorgen. Nur lief es Otabek bei dieser Frau unangenehm den Rücken runter.   
Ihr Blick war so durchdringend, das er schon überlegte wieder nach draußen zu rennen. 

„Leg ihn auf den Tisch!“ , kam der strenge Befehl.

Otabek schreckte auf. Wen denn? Er sah verwirrt um sich und schließlich auf seine Arme.   
„Na komm! Wäre ja schade, wenn die ganze Mühe um sonst war!“ Sie deutete mit der knochigen Hand auf den breiten Tisch mitten im Zimmer. 

So behutsam wie möglich legte er den Körper auf das Holz. Aus einem Impuls heraus streichelte Otabek über die blasse Wange. Nun musste er zugegeben sich wohl mit dem Geschlecht wirklich vertan zu haben. Das Gesicht war so zart wie eine Rose, doch eindeutig männlich.   
Wie grob seine eigene Hände im Vergleich wirkten.

Otabek blicke erst hoch, als er die Schritte neben sich hörte. 

Die Frau schlich um den Tisch herum. Ihre schwarzen Haare eng im Knoten gebunden, glänzten stark   
im Licht. Sie wirkte plötzlich wie eine Tuschezeichnung auf der weißen Wand. 

„Weißt du eigentlich, wer das ist? Wen du da so heroisch gerettet hast?“ 

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wer ich bin?“

Er sah zu wie die Schatten auf der Wand anfingen zu tanzen, in alle Richtung sprangen und sich in die Bodenritzen verteilen. Jede mit ihrem eigenen Flüstern, eigenen Versprechen. Der Raum drehte sich langsam, wurde immer kleiner, nahm die Luft zum Atmen.   
Er hatte solchen schrecklichen Durst! Und die Arme! Seine Arme rutschten vom Rumpf weg, plumpsten auf die Dielen um sich im Dreck der Späne wie dicke Maden zu winden. Seine Augen schmerzten, er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, doch dann drehte sich alles nur noch schneller...

„Лиля! Хватит!“ *

Auf einmal war alles still. Otabek stand immer noch am Tisch. Weiße Wände, roter Ofen.   
In seinen Ohren rauschte es, aber dass warst auch schon. Das Mädchen, nein ein junger Mann,   
keuchte und spuckte etwas auf der Vogelsprache. Seine ganze Gestalt bebte. Die Frau versuchte offensichtlich ihn zu beruhigen und drückte immer wieder mit der flachen Hand auf die Brust, sodass er liegen bliebe.

Der Ausbruch dauerte allerdings nicht lange. Der Blonde erschlaffte schnell und rollte die Augen in den Kopf.

Die Frau richtete sich auf, drückte die Schultern nach hinten.   
Sie blicke ihn wieder von oben bis unten bewertend an. 

„ Nun, Zarewitsch* scheint dir aus welchen Gründen auch immer zu vertrauen. So darfst du hier bleiben.“ Sie schnalze mit der Zunge. „Ich bin Lilia Baranovskaya, die Herrin in diesem Haus.   
Du hört auf mich und tust nur das was ich dir sage, verstanden?“

Er nickte. 

„Als Erstes“, ihr Gesicht entspannte sich das erste Mal etwas, „musst du mir helfen.“

 

Otabeck war auf alles gefasst, von blutigen Verbandswechsel bis zum erneuten halluzinieren.  
Doch Schneeschippen stand bestimmt nicht mal als Letztes auf seiner Liste. Von Lilia mit einer Schaufel ausgestattet, musste er einen riesigen Kupferkessel mit Schnee fühlen. Der war so groß, dass sogar Otabek selber ohne Probleme hineinpassen könnte.

Während er mit dem Spaten in den Schnee stach, öffnete sich die Haustür und Lilias Kopf fuhr hinaus.   
„ Für dein Pferd ist gesorgt worden!“   
Eine Weile sah sie zu, wie er außer Atem mit der Schaufel arbeitete.

Aus der Tür dampfe warme Luft. Es roch sauer und süßlich zur gleich. 

Otabek wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Du bist also eine Hexe, ja?“  
Sie blickte ihn nur hart entgegen. 

"Ich bin eigentlich in dem Dorf da unten geboren und aufgewachsen, weißt du?“ Er setze wieder mit der Schaufel an. „Aber soweit ich mich erinnern kann, gab´s noch nie Hexen hier!“ 

Lilias Kopf verschwand wieder aus der Tür.

Otabek konnte nur auflachen. Vielleicht ist er auf dem Schlachtfeld verrückt geworden und dies war alles nur ein schrecklicher Fiebertraum. Nur Sajsan sollte in die gute Hände nach ihn kommen.   
Er war so ein braves Tier.

 

„So, genug!“ Lilia lief hinter dem Haus hervor. Ihre Arme waren bis zum Ellenbogen mit schwarzer Kohle verschmiert. Der Kessel war etwas über die Hälfte voll.   
Otabek stöhnte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Kupfermonstrum irgendwohin transportiert werden müsste.  
Doch dann sollte er einfach ins Haus kommen und warten.

Sobald Otabek über die Türschwelle trat, schlug ihn schon die heiße Luft entgegen. Der Eingangsbereich   
war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Überall lagen kleine verkohlte Papierfetzen herum.   
Auf dem Tisch lag im Berg von Asche der nackte, junge Mann. Er hob sein Kinn etwas an   
und öffnete die Augen auf.

Wie vor einer kleinen Ewigkeit sah Otabek das schönste Grün erneut. Tief im Herzen wusste er,   
für diese Augen würde er töten.

Jemand tippte ihm gegen den Arm.   
„Du muss den Zarewitsch in das Nebenzimmer bringen.“ 

Lilia schenkte er gar keine Beachtung mehr. Alles weitere passierte wie im Traum.   
Mit seinen ungeschickten Händen spürte er die zarte Haut unter den Kniekehlen, feine Rußpartikel am Haaransatz, verkrampfte Knoten in den Schultern. 

Die stickige Luft im Nebenzimmer war unerträglich. Sein Zarewitsch musste unbedingt in den Kupferkessel rein. Doch, doch! Redete ihm die linken Seite zu, ins Wasser! Gut so! Von der Rechten. 

Otabeck stand nur teilnahmslos daneben und sah zu wie die Hexe herumwerkelte.  
Lilia schaffte es überall gleichzeitig zu sein. Mit geschickten Handbewegungen stopfte sie Pelze in die Kesselöffnung, welche sich sofort vollsogen.

Er schläft jetzt, er schläft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *russ.: Lilia! Hör auf!
> 
> * Zarewitsch oder Zarensohn ist der männliche Thronfolger eines Zaren.  
> Ab den 16. Jhr. auch ein Sammelbegriff für die Nachfolger der tatarischen Khanen und georgischen Könige.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meine fleißige Beta war wieder unglaublich fleißig! Kriegst eine Handvoll Moltebeeren dafür! :D  
> http://iriarty.tumblr.com/

„Celestino!“, hallte es durch den Marmorsaal. „Celestino verdammt nochmal!“

Verschreckte Hausdiener kuschten nacheinander zur Seite, denn niemand wollte im Weg eines wütenden Königs stehen, sogar solchen gutherzigen wie Jean-Jacques.

„Celestino!!“ Goldverzierte Tür donnerte gegen die Wand.

Celestino atmete tief durch und blicke von seinen Papieren zu einem schnaufenden jungen Mann hoch. Der knallte, mitten in den scheinbar endlosen Haufen von Dokumenten, einen Brief auf dem Tisch. Im kleinen Zimmer wurde es ganz ruhig. 

Eine große Standuhr zählte die Sekunden mit ihren kompliziertem Uhrwerk ab. Von außen konnte man durch das Glas reinschauen und die feinen Rädchen und Spiralen erkennen, die sich ununterbrochen bewegten. Er hatte die Uhr aus seiner ersten Expedition mitgebracht.

Mit der großen Hand strich Celestino das etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogenes Blatt nochmal aus.   
Er überflog kurz den Text und las aus unterem Teil laut vor.

„ ...des Weiteren, sehe ich mich darin bestätigt, die Pläne von V. richtig gedeutet zu haben.   
Die ersten Vorbereitungen werden gerade getroffen und die Hochzeit findet tatsächlich statt. Mein Einfluss schwindet zunehmend.   
Die Zeiten der Trauer um Yurio sind offensichtlich vorbei und jetzt wird mir die Audienz nur noch im Beilauf gestattet. Alles wen er sehen und hören will, ist nur noch sein Verlobter.   
Ich kann nicht behaupten das die Menschen im Norden von der Verbindung begeistert sind. Jedoch füllen sie sich so sehr mit ihrem König verbunden, das sie offensichtlich sogar einen Halbblut als Konsul akzeptieren. Es wird, wie gesagt zunehmend schwieriger. Zu unserer Unannehmlichkeit ist er nämlich genau so vernarrt in V. wie andersrum, das heißt einen Handel vorzuschlagen ist zur Zeit unmöglich. Ich werde versuchen durch das Elternhaus oder Geschwister etwas auszukundschaften, dennoch dafür werde ich eine bessere finanzielle Unterstützung benötigen, wie Ihre Majestät sicherlich versteht...“.

Celestino kneife die Augen etwas zusammen: „Er will also Geld?“

„Geld?“, Jean-Jacques knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Der Eiskönig heiratet! Einen Menschen! UND ICH? BIN ICH KEIN KÖNIG? MUSS ICH MICH EINER HAND VOLL VON BASTARDEN FÜGEN, JA!?“   
Bei jedem Wort schlug Jean-Jacques mit der Faust auf den Tisch. 

Der neue König war jung und impulsiv. Celestino hatte natürlich Verständnis dafür. 

Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände vor sich. 

„Mein Lieber. Ich weiß wie sehr du Isabela liebst und das du der König bist, der selbstverständlich über alles entscheiden kann.“ Celestino zählte innerlich bis drei. Was für ein Kindergarten!  
„Wir müssen jedoch bedenken, wie sicher deine Position gerade ist. Wir alle, müssen daran arbeiten um deinen Namen zu sichern und dazu gehört eben nicht, sobald man auf dem Thron sitzt jahrhundertlange Traditionen zu vernachlässigen.“

„Ich brauche keine Lehrstunden alter Mann! Glaubst du ich weiß nicht über meine Verpflichtungen Bescheid?“ Er fing an durch das kleine Zimmer hin und her zu tigern.

„Hör doch mal zu! Du heiratest erstmals Sara, der Süden ist zufrieden und deine Kleine kannst du dir später als Mätresse...“

„NEIN!“, Jean-Jacques spucke das Wort förmlich aus. Sein Gesicht war ganz rot.   
„Was bin ich den für ein Monarch wenn sogar mein hochheilige Wort nichts zählt!? Und ich lasse Isabela von niemanden so erniedrigen! Nur weil es für deinen Vater gang und gäbe war!“

Celestino lehnte sich scharf nach vorn, seine Gesichtszüge wurden hart. Der junge Mann vor ihn schien selbst erschrocken zu sein. Mit falscher Bravour rede er schnell weiter.

„Es gibt doch genug legitime Junggesellen im Land um eine Prinzessin zu heiraten. Wie wäre es mit dem Nekola Spross? Emil muss doch schon mittlerweile alt genug sein!“

„Das ist absurd! Ist dir eigentlich bewusst was du da anrichten kannst?  
Ich habe drei große Monarchien durch versäumte Pflichten wegen persönlicher Schwäche, untergehen sehen. Du darfst dir nicht die selben Fehler erlauben“, sagte er mit unerwartetem Nachdruck. „Die Krone muss gewinnen. Muss immer gewinnen.“

„Alter Mann“, sagte Jean-Jacques und schaute seinen gegenüber direkt in die Augen.  
„Bevor der Flieder blüht, wird Isabela meine Königin sein.“

Ohne auf eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte er sich um und floh mit großen Schritten aus dem Raum.

Celestino stand auf und sah sich um als wäre er zum ersten Mal hier.

Das Zimmer hatte eine gewölbte Decke, in der Mitte eine Säule als Stützte.   
Einst waren da zwei Zimmer gewesen, eine Schlafkammer und ein Ankleideraum. Vor sehr langer Zeit, hatte er als einen Akt   
der Selbstverwirklichung, die Trennmauer einreißen lassen. Nur die Säule, die den mittleren Deckenbogen trug blieb als ewige Erringung an seiner Herkunft. Damals war das hintere, dunklere Zimmer, dessen Fenster auf den Garten ausgingen, das Zimmer seiner Mutter, wo er auch zu Welt gekommen war. Das hellere, luftige Vorderzimmer diente als Ankleideraum für die zurecht eifersüchtigen Gräfin. Eine Patronin der Künstler und selbst gefeierte Dichterin. Die Grand Dame ihrer Zeit sperrte das Zimmer der Kammerzofe jeden Abends persönlich ab und jede Nacht wurde sie vom Grafen wieder aufgeschlossen.

Ohne die Wand, entstand ein großer, dämmriger Raum. Dreiundzwanzig Schritte zur Tür und zwanzig Schritte von der gegenseitigen Wand zum Balkon. Genau gezählte Schritte. Wie ein Kranker,   
der an eine bestimmte Raumgröße gewöhnt war, so lebte er hier. Es vergingen Monate, ohne dass er den anderen Flügel des Schlosses betrat, wo ein Salon dem nächsten folgte.   
Blaue, grüne, weiße Salons mit goldenen und silbernen Lüstern. 

Wo die Fenster auf die große Parkanlage gingen. Auf die übergroßen Fliederbäume, die sich im Frühling über die Balkongeländer neigten und rosa und lilanen Kerzen zusammen mit der dunkelgrünen Pracht die Welt in ein Blumenmeer verwandelten.

Solche Pflanzen gab es nur im königlichen Garten. Vor Generationen wurden diese als Zeichen des ewigen Friedens aus Süden hergebracht und am Tag der Hochzeit vom jungen Königspaar eingepflanzt.  
Nach Jahren scheinbar endlosen Krieges mit Tausenden von Toten, war die letzte vernünftige Lösung zwischen West und Süd, ein erzwungener Frieden gewesen.   
Alle Übereinkommen wurden schließlich mit der Ehe der Königskinder von beiden Seiten versiegelt. 

Nach Generationen war es eine Selbstverständlichkeit geworden wenigstens einen Thronerben in das jeweils andere Königshaus zu verheiraten. Die Tradition überstand sogar Hofintrigen und Palastrevolutionen. Ganz im Gegenteil, sobald sich eine neue Familie sich erfolgreich ins Amt geputscht hat, war oft die erste außenpolitische Handlung eine üppige Hochzeitfeier gewesen. 

 

Celestino schwankte und setzte sich zurück in den harten Ledersessel mit der abgewetzten Lehne. 

Auf dem Tisch in Reichweite lag eine silberne Glocke, mit der er klingelte.  
„Schickt nach Seung-gil“, sagte er zum Diener. 

Eine Lösung musste her und zwar schnell.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me!  
> duties-of-a-duchess.tumblr.com/


End file.
